


[Podfic] Ease Your Restless Mind

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabe Can't Sleep, Insomnia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall, SEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Gabriel Reyes had always been a light sleeper, and the SEP "treatments" made it almost impossible for him to rest. Jack Morrison thinks he might be able to help with that.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Ease Your Restless Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ease Your Restless Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693560) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



> The original fic was inspired by this lovely piece of Reaper76 art which you should totally check out too!: <http://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/153809590707/hc-where-gabe-has-insomnia-and-cuddling-with-jack>.
> 
> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ease-your-restless-mind/Ease%20Your%20Restless%20Mind.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ease-your-restless-mind/Ease%20Your%20Restless%20Mind.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:14:48  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ease-your-restless-mind/Ease%20Your%20Restless%20Mind.m4b)  
  
| 17 MB | 0:14:48


End file.
